Remember Me II: Crystal Fire
by Ph0enixS0ng
Summary: Part 2/2. It's the day of Harry and Ginny's wedding - Harry is forced to choose between the love he has and the love he once knew. Harry/Draco slash.


**Title: **_Crystal Fire_

**Author:** _Phoenix Song_

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter, J.K. Rowling

**Summary: **Sequel to 'Remember Me'. It's the day of Harry and Ginny's wedding - Harry is forced to choose between the love he has and the love he once knew. Harry/Draco slash. One shot.

**Author's Note: **Based mainly on the books, not the movies. Takes place a few years after the last Harry Potter book (but before the Epilogue). Thanks to everyone who read and/or reviewed 'Remember Me'. (If you haven't already, I suggest reading that one first so this one makes more sense, but this one can technically stand on its own as well - after all, it's a one shot.) I hadn't intended to write it, but due to popular demand, here is the sequel. I hope it lives up to your expectations ;) To clarify, the parts that say 'Fifth year', etc. refer to the school year that _Harry_ is in.

##

_I'm crazy for you  
Touch me once and you'll know it's true  
I never wanted anyone like this  
It's all brand new  
You'll feel it in my kiss  
I'm crazy for you_

_~ Crazy for You, Madonna_

##

'And do you, Harry James Potter, take this woman to be your lawfully wedded wife, to love and to cherish, to have and to hold, in sickness and in health, for as long as you both shall live?'

"I-" Harry broke off in mid-sentence, suddenly noticing a flash of black at the side of the Hall from the corner of his eye. He felt somewhat silly when he realized the movement had just been caused by one of their guests, perhaps on his way to the restroom or something. He vaguely wondered why the man couldn't at least wait until after the ceremony, but he shrugged it off. Harry returned his attention to his wife-to-be, blinking his eyes a few times to clear his head.

"I-" Harry began again, but he faltered once more.

Ginny's eyes widened and her bright smile wavered from fiancé's obvious hesitance. Her hands, held between his, shook slightly.

"Harry," Hermione hissed, painfully aware of her sister-in-law's mortification.

Harry saw the man turn around to see what the commotion was. His breath caught in his throat when familiar grey eyes looked back at him.

Draco Malfoy . . .

He knew his former lover wasn't an invited wedding guest - it had been _years _since he last saw Draco, let alone spoke to him. But here he was, in the flesh, come to share Harry and Ginny's special day.

But did he?

Even from a distance (perhaps because he knew him so well), Harry realized Draco wasn't smiling; he wasn't even pretending to be happy for them.

'Why is he here then?' Harry wondered. Various possibilities ran through his head, each less likely than the last.

Whispers started to make their way through the crowd, everyone wondering what had come over the great Harry Potter. All eyes were on him, but there was only one person in the room Harry could see - Draco, his steely gaze shining with tears as he regarded the couple standing at the front of the room. Unable to bear the tension any longer, he silently slipped out of the room, unnoticed by anyone . . . except Harry.

"Harry," Ginny whispered, her voice cracking slightly with emotion.

Harry returned his attention to her, his heart breaking for Ginny for what he was about to do, what he _had _to do . . .

"I - I can't," Harry said. Unable to meet her gaze, he dropped his head in shame.

"Can't? What do you mean you _can't_?" Ron demanded, immediately coming to his sister's defense.

Harry squeezed Ginny's hands between his, wanting to reassure her but uncertain what kind of comfort she was willing to accept from him. He deserved a sound slap on the face from her for doing this on the day of their wedding - and he knew it! He deserved so much more than that, if truth be told. He never wanted her to be in such pain . . . but she wasn't the _one. _

"I'm so sorry, Ginny." He lifted her hands up to his mouth and gently kissed her knuckles. "I love you so much, but . . ." He trailed off, knowing anything he added after that would only make things worse.

Silent tears coursed down Ginny's pale face, smudging her carefully applied make-up, but that was the least of her worries. All of her attention was on the man standing before her - the boy she had a crush on . . .

##

_First year . . ._

##

_Ten-year-old Ginny was with her mother and brothers at King's Cross Train Station, holding her mother's hand, to see her brothers off to school when the small, black-haired boy approached them._

_"Excuse me," the boy said shyly._

_"Hello, dear," her mother replied. "First time at Hogwarts? Ron's new, too." She pointed at Ron._

_"Yes," the boy said. "The thing is - the thing is - I don't know how to-"_

_"How to get onto the platform?" her mother asked helpfully._

_The boy nodded._

_Ginny tuned out the rest of the conversation as she examined the boy. He was skinny, far too skinny for someone his age; the baggy clothes he was wearing didn't help either. And he was alone, even at such a young age. She craned her neck to look around the station, wondering where his parents were. Perhaps a relative had dropped him off and his parents were supposed to meet him here?_

_"Er - okay," Ginny heard the boy say almost doubtfully. _

_She turned around just in time to see him disappear through the barrier._

##

. . . The teen she fell in love with . . .

##

_Sixth year . . ._

##

_The Gryffindor Quidditch team had just won the coveted silver cup and all the Gryffindors in the tower were in an uproar, celebrating their victory. Despite all the hubbub and confusion, Ginny noticed a few students pulling Harry in through the portrait hole across the room._

_"We won!" Ron yelled, brandishing the cup at his best friend. "We won! Four hundred and fifty to a hundred and forty! We won!"_

_Ginny eagerly ran towards the pair, wanting to be a part of their celebration; excitement was blazing in her wide, bright eyes as she threw her arms around Harry. _

_Then Harry kissed her._

_Time stood still. It was only the two of them in that room, only the two of them sharing that single moment of love . . ._

##

. . . The man who broke her heart . . .

Ginny silently regarded her fiancé. What should she say to him? What _could _she say to the man who had held her heart for over ten years?

Harry was getting anxious, but it had little to do with the crying woman in front of him and the confused whisperers behind him. With every second that passed, Draco was getting further and further away. He may have even Apparated by now to somewhere completely unknown to him. His eyes nervously flickered to the door.

Ginny twisted around, her eyes following his gaze. Her face fell in disappointment when she realized nothing was there.

"I'm so sorry," Harry said again.

Then, before anyone realized what was happening, he took off, disappearing through one of the side doors that dotted the Hall.

Harry raced down the corridor to the main foyer, where he saw the end of a long, black robe disappearing around the corner.

'Draco . . .'

Draco was walking at a brisk pace, heading toward the designated Apparition point at the front of the hotel. Harry sped up, just managing to grab a hold of the blond's robe as he twisted into nothing. He felt the familiar suffocating feeling of being pushed through a very tight tube as he Apparated alongside his former lover. Just as he was wondering where they were headed, they reached Draco's destination - Hogsmeade Train Station. Unsteady on his feet, Harry stumbled when he landed; he was surprised to feel a strong hand grab onto his arm just before he fell.

"_Harry_?" the familiar, silken voice said incredulously. "What do you think you're doing?"

Harry regained his balance and regarded his former lover keenly. Draco's eyes were red-rimmed and streaks of tears were drying on his face. His blond hair was mussed, as if he had repeatedly run his hands through it in agitation. Nevertheless, Draco looked beautiful, at least in Harry's eyes. He hadn't realized how much he had missed the other man.

Draco was in a similar state of awe, now that Harry was so close to him - was with him, here. Suddenly, everything he had given up all those years ago came back to him in stark relief.

##

_Fifth year . . ._

##

_Harry and Draco were in the prefects' bathroom, reacquainting themselves after a long summer apart. (After all, Harry couldn't exactly invite Draco over to the Dursleys' house for Sunday brunch, nor could Draco invite him to the Malfoy Manor for tea and crumpets.) _

_It was past midnight, well past the curfew imposed on students; thus, their privacy was ensured . . . for the most part. They had sneaked around the castle using Harry's Invisibility Cloak to avoid the watchful eyes of Mr. Filch and Mrs. Norris, not the mention Peeves, whom would only be more than delighted to spoil their personal time together._

_They had just finished washing up and were relaxing at the edge of the pool-like tub. Harry was sitting in front of Draco, his warm back pressed firmly against the Slytherin's pale chest; the latter was comfortably leaning against the edge of the tub._

_"So what do you think of the new Defense Against the Dark Arts professor?" Draco asked. He kneaded the knots in Harry's tense shoulders, his hands sliding slightly on the wet skin._

_"She's an absolutely nightmare," Harry replied with a sigh, rolling his head back in pleasure. _

_"Father wants me to get acquainted with her."_

_Harry wasn't surprised._

_"He says she has a lot of pull in the Ministry," Draco added by way of explanation._

_"Let's not talk about this now." The Gryffindor twisted around to give his lover a chaste kiss._

_The initially innocent kiss changed into something more, however, when Draco slipped his tongue into his Harry's mouth, laying claim to what was his. The Slytherin's hands dropped from the other teen's shoulders and one of them circled around his waist to reach for Harry's length, which was already starting to harden._

_Harry moaned when Draco slowly began to stroke his arousal, savouring every moment of pleasure. He could feel Draco's own desire pressing insistently against his lower back and he reached behind himself to touch it, but the blond batted his hand away._

_"Not tonight," Draco said huskily, briefly pulling away from their kiss._

_"Why not?" Harry asked with a slight pout. "Didn't you miss me?"_

_Draco kissed his lover's cheek in reassurance. "Of course I missed you," he said, "which is why I want tonight to be all about you." He kissed Harry's soft lips. "I missed your lips." He stroked the Gryffindor's inner thigh lightly with his free hand._

_Harry sighed softly._

_"I missed your body," Draco continued. Then he tightened his grip on Harry's length, causing the latter to moan loudly. "I missed the sounds you make . . . I missed everything about you, love."_

_"No more talking," Harry said, putting his finger on Draco's lips. His eyes fluttered shut and his head fell back completely to rest on his lover's shoulder. _

_Draco obliged and focused on his task at hand, literally. He stroked Harry hard and fast, wanting to bring the other teen to the climax of pleasure. _

_Having survived the summer with only his left hand for company, Harry reached the edge quickly. He flushed and gripped his lover's wet thighs in the water, trying to control the intense pressure building in his loins. _

_Draco knew when his lover was close to cumming. With a few practiced moves, he gracefully switched their positions so that the brunet was leaning against the tub. Then he took a deep breath and plunged his head underwater, taking Harry's arousal into his eager mouth just as the Gryffindor was cumming. He greedily swallowed his lover's essence, pleased that he had released so quickly from Draco's ministrations. When Harry was finished, the Slytherin broke the surface once more, taking in deep gulps of air._

_Harry was lying limply against the bathtub wall, his body weakened slightly from the force of his orgasm. He raised his head, however, to give his lover a deep kiss when Draco came to sit beside him. He tasted himself on his lover's tongue and hoped it wouldn't be too long before it was Draco's essence he tasted instead._

_"I love you," the Gryffindor said softly. "It isn't just about the sex, you know."_

_"I know," Draco responded. "I love you, too. I loved you long before we started sleeping together."_

_Harry's expression suddenly became very serious. He sat up to speak to his lover eye-to-eye._

_"Do you see this going anywhere, Draco?"_

_The Slytherin's expression became just as serious . . . and somewhat forlorn._

_"I don't know," he replied, although he _did_ have a strong idea where their relationship was heading. "But I do know that what we have is special. If we end up separating for whatever reason, I would still want to cherish our memories and remember the time we spent together . . ."_

##

"Why did you leave?" Harry countered, not fully aware if he was asking about the wedding ceremony or . . . something else, something much more important.

Draco was tempted to look away, but he didn't dare tear his eyes away from his former lover's emerald gaze, afraid that Harry would disappear at any moment.

"I should never have been there in the first place," Draco said, surprised at how steady his voice sounded. "I can't bear the thought of you marrying someone else, let alone see it with my very own eyes." He released of his hold on the other man's arm, letting it fall loosely to Harry's side.

"Why?" Harry asked, practically holding his breath with anticipation.

"Isn't it obvious?" A few moments passed in tense silence before Draco summoned up the courage to speak. "I'm still in love with you."

Harry's brows furrowed doubtfully.

"But . . . your wife . . ." he said slowly.

Draco waved the comment away.

"She doesn't love me," he said matter-of-factly. "She married me because her parents wanted her to keep to the old ways, to marry a pure blood from a well-to-do family . . . It's the same reason I married her," he added, his upper lip curling slightly in self-disgust. He looked around, as if suddenly realizing that Harry was alone. "Where's _your_ wife?"

"Ginny _Weasley _is still at the hotel with her family, probably cursing me to hell and back for what I did," Harry said, putting particularly emphasis on his now-ex-fiancée's surname.

Draco regarded him skeptically.

"It's true," Harry said. His voice dropped a notch. "I saw you at the hotel - you looked so beautiful -" He dropped his head in embarrassment, his hair falling in front of his face. "- and I realized that I didn't want to be with Ginny, that she isn't the one . . ." He raised his eyes, peeking at his companion through his dark locks. "_You_ are." It took great courage for Harry to sacrifice the life he knew to run after Draco - he had risked his relationships with his fiancée, his friends . . . His pulse was hammering as he waited for the other man's reaction.

Draco slowly stepped forward, holding out his hand to touch Harry's face. He cupped the strong jaw, gently stroking his former lover's cheek with his thumb.

"I'm no good for you, Harry," he said honestly.

"I know," Harry replied, "but I'm not afraid of facing the consequences."

"You Gryffindors - everything always comes down to your damn bravery," Draco said with a small smile, his eyes shining like crystals. "But don't you know it's dangerous to play with fire?" Then he leaned forward, pressing their lips together in a soft kiss.

Harry's eyes fluttered closed. His lips moved slowly against Draco's, wanting to relish this moment, to reacquaint himself with the blond after so many years apart. However, he didn't anticipate that Draco's mouth would burn with yearning against his, that their lips would fit together so perfectly, that the passion between them would reignite so quickly . . . His arms slipped under Draco's and circled the slim body, pulling the latter closer against him.

Draco moaned against Harry's mouth when he felt the other man's arousal through their clothes. He eagerly wrapped his arms around Harry's neck, pressing their bodies even closer together. His tongue darted out to lick Harry's lips, teasing the soft, sensitive skin.

Harry stepped forward, forcing the blond to step back until Draco was pressed against the wall. He placed his arms on either side of Draco's shoulders and swiveled his hips slightly, grinding their loins together.

Draco broke away from the kiss. He tucked his face into the crook of Harry's neck to muffle his moans as Harry grinded against him. He teased the sensitive skin there with his teeth and tongue, causing Harry to moan in turn from the pleasurable sensations rippling through him.

The sound of someone clearing his throat behind Harry made both men stop in their tracks. They turned towards the sound, flushing crimson when they saw it was the station guard.

"Perhaps you should be taking your rendezvous elsewhere," the guard said pointedly, but with a faint smile of amusement.

"Yes, sir," they said in unison.

The couple hastily made their way out of the station and onto the main street of Hogsmeade, carefully avoiding the gazes of the passersby. When they were a fair distance away, Harry burst out laughing. He was laughing so hard that there was a point where he had to hold on to a nearby wall to keep from falling over.

"I can't believe that happened!" he exclaimed.

"It wasn't funny," Draco said with pink cheeks. "It was mortifying!"

"Oh, come on!" Harry threw an arm around Draco's shoulders. "Don't be so sour, love!" He kissed his lover gently on the cheek.

Draco gave him a small smile.

"I suppose it was a _bit _funny," he said. "But never mind that now. What say you and I find a room to finish what we started?"

That definitely stopped Harry from laughing.

They walked a few blocks away (Harry still snickering slightly) to Gryphon Inn, the most prominent inn in the little village of Hogsmeade. While Draco was busy getting them a room, Harry meandered around the lounge with his head held low. Sense seemed to have returned to him after his initial reunion with the blond and he decided that keeping a low profile was the best way to go. Imagine the scandal if Harry Potter was found booking a room with his secret lover on the very same day he was supposed to marry another? He was already ashamed enough for leaving Ginny on their wedding day without having to add heinous rumours to the mix.

As Harry glanced at Draco over his shoulder, however, he decided he wasn't sorry to be here. Regardless of the circumstances he would have to face in the future - the very near future, if he knew Ron and Hermione - being here with Draco just felt . . . right. It made more sense to him than anything had for a long while, perhaps since the last time they were properly together as a couple at the end of their fifth year at Hogwarts.

##

_Fifth year_

##

_Draco saw Harry through the window of the compartment he, Draco, was sharing with Crabbe and Goyle. For the briefest of moments, he saw the Gryffindor wink before he shuffled past some first year students and disappeared from view. Draco waited a few minutes for Harry to make his way to the toilet. Then he stood up, excused himself from the other Slytherins, and followed his lover to the back of the train car. _

_To his relief, this section of the corridor was completely empty. He knocked on the restroom door; it immediately opened. Harry hastily pulled him inside before slamming the door shut. Draco felt cramped in the tiny space since their bodies were pressed so tightly together, but he didn't mind - there was no one in the world he would rather be in here with. _

_"I'm sorry about what happened to your father," Harry said sincerely. "I hadn't intended for it to happen."_

_"Don't be sorry. It was his own decision to get muddled up in these things," Draco said darkly. "Besides, he's a grown man - I'm sure he'll be okay in Azkaban for a while," he added hesitantly. The wizarding prison was a somewhat more habitable place to live in now that the Dementors had left, but it was still far from pleasant. "But let's not talk about my father now."_

_"I agree," Harry said, kissing his lover fervently. _

_Draco wrapped his leg around Harry's hips, opening himself up to him. _

_The Gryffindor took full advantage of this position by holding his lover's leg in his strong hand and grinding against him, causing Draco to moan softly._

_"Shh," Harry hushed the Slytherin. "Someone might hear you."_

_"Mmm, it's _your_ fault," Draco said huskily, leaning in for another kiss._

_Although rather hasty, this kiss was just as passionate as the first one before the two teens were forced to break apart._

_"I better go - the others will be wondering where I am," Harry said, straightening his shirt and robe. "But I don't want to," he added quickly._

_"It's fine. I understand," Draco said, lowering his leg and mirroring Harry's movements. _

_"I love you," Harry said. He opened the door to peek outside; it was clear._

_"I love you, too." Draco replied softly as Harry made his way down the corridor. "Oh!" he exclaimed, just remembering something he had wanted to mention._

_The Gryffindor turned around._

_"Er . . . This is kind of difficult to say, but Crabbe and Goyle . . . and I -" he added sheepishly, "- are going to try to 'attack' you on your way back. You know, because I'm supposed to think it's your fault my father is in prison and yada yada yada . . ."_

_Harry rolled his eyes._

_"Okay," he said, but he wasn't really happy with the idea. "I'll pretend to be surprised." _

##

"Are you ready?" Draco asked softly, holding up a silver key.

Harry nodded and followed his lover to the stairs.

"Why Hogsmeade, Draco?" he asked as they were climbing the winding wooden staircase to the second floor.

"It was the first place that popped into my mind," Draco shrugged. "When we were in school - when we were together -" he clarified unnecessarily, "- I always wanted to come here with you, but . . . well . . . for obvious reasons, we never could."

"Technically, we shouldn't even be here together now," Harry said slowly, "but maybe one day, we'll be able to do so without having to worry what everyone else thinks."

They reached the room and Draco opened the door, revealing a cottage-style room with a small fireplace and handsome oak furniture, including queen-sized bed.

"This is cozy," Harry commented, stepping into the room and slipping off his shoes by the door.

"Is it? I hadn't noticed," Draco said. He followed Harry inside, placing his own shoes beside the brunet's. "I have eyes only for you."

Harry snorted.

"That is the corniest thing I've ever heard."

Draco's nose wrinkled slightly in amusement.

"Yeah, I know. I just wanted to see if you'd fall for all that sappy stuff." He slipped his arms under Harry's and pulled him close, affectionately rubbing the end of his nose against the other man's cheek.

"Do you think we should do this?" Harry asked, suddenly anxious.

"What do you mean?" Draco asked. "It's not like we've never seen each other naked before."

"That's not what I meant. Well, it is what I meant . . ." Harry said; his words ended in a soft moan as his lover brushed light kisses against his neck.  
"Do you not want to do this?"

"I do, it's just . . . everything is happening so quickly."

Draco stopped and pulled back just far enough to look the other man in the eye.

"Harry, I love you," he said, holding Harry's hands between his own. "I've always loved you . . . In the end, isn't that all that matters?"

Harry smiled, his worries slowly ebbing away.

"I love you too, Draco, _my_ Draco," he said softly. He slid his fingers into Draco's smooth locks and pulled him closer for a kiss. Their lips met in a frenzied passion, as if they were trying to make up for lost time.

Draco stepped forward, guiding Harry across the room; the latter felt his knees hit the edge of the bed and fell back onto the plush mattress, taking the other man with him. Draco wrapped Harry's legs around his waist and thrust gently, rubbing their members together through their clothing.

Harry groaned softly in response and slipped his hands inside his lover's robes. He pushed the heavy fabric back, allowing it to fall gently to the floor; Draco's silken shirt, tie, undershirt, and trousers followed shortly after. Harry ran his hands fondly over the blond's chest, admiring its smoothness and flawlessness before sliding his hands around to fondle the strong muscles of Draco's back.

Meanwhile, Draco had disposed of the former Gryffindor's shirt and was kissing his way down the latter's chest. He paused briefly at each nipple to nip and suck them briefly before continuing downward to Harry's waistband.

Harry moaned with pleasure from Draco's ministrations, crescendoing when the blond used his tongue to tease his arousal through his clothes. Harry could feel the tight, wet fabric against his skin and he longed for Draco to free him so that he may finally take him.

As if Draco read his mind, he unzipped Harry's trousers and slid them off, revealing a dark patch of curly hair. He ran his hands up the brunet's now-bare legs, pausing when he reached Harry's inner thighs to draw patterns on the sensitive skin with his fingertips.

Harry reached down and stroked his own desire, spreading the wetness and preparing himself for what was to come. He could already feel pre-cum forming at its tip.

Draco's eyes widened as he watched Harry stroke himself; he did not want to miss a thing. Although neither of them had touched his entrance, he could already feel himself opening up for the other man, as if his body remembered everything that had passed between them and was preparing itself. Once Harry was ready, the blond re-positioned his body so that he was straddling the other man's hips. Then he slowly lowered himself down, taking his lover inside him, filling himself with Harry's arousal, his love, and so much more . . .

Harry groaned as passion overpowered him. Unable to bear the slow pace, he thrust up, pushing the last few inches of his length into his lover.

Draco let out a soft cry of pain and clutched at the bedclothes; beads of sweat formed on his brow.

"Are you all right?" Harry asked with concern. "Did I hurt you?"

"No," Draco lied, breathing somewhat heavier than usual. "It's just . . . it's been a while." He leaned forwards, pressing their chests together as he tried to open himself up further.

Harry reached between them and took Draco's member into his still-wet hand. He massaged the hard flesh with firm, determined strokes, yearning to take his lover's mind away from his pain. When he felt the blond move against him, he knew Draco was ready. Harry held the other man's hips in his strong hands and began to thrust, causing Draco to moan with the uncontrollable pleasure.

Draco followed his lover's rhythm, all the while kissing and licking the sensitive skin on Harry's neck. God, he forgot how good this felt; he could already feel himself approaching the edge. His inner muscles contracted around the brunet's length, making his entrance even tighter than it already was.

Harry recognized the signs and slowed his pace, wanting to extend their moment of passion and bliss. His hair was damp with sweat from the effort it was costing him to hold back his own release. His grip on Draco's hips tightened when he felt the blond begin to move once again, more frantically than before.

"Wait," Harry said hoarsely.

"I want to cum, love," Draco replied, thrusting his hips faster.

"Not yet."

"I _need _to cum," Draco said earnestly.

Harry clenched his eyes shut as sensation overwhelmed him . . . Draco, sheathing him . . . Draco, moving against him . . . Draco, loving him . . . It was more than he could bear. With a cry of relief, he climaxed, his seed spreading inside his lover just as Draco released between them. Harry could feel the blond's body relax around him, but he didn't pull away, not yet ready to break their intimate connection.

"I love you, Harry," Draco said; his chest heaved as he tried to catch his breath.

"I love you, too," Harry replied, kissing his lover affectionately on the cheek. He wrapped his arms around the pale man, pressing not only their bodies together, but their souls as well.

There was no point in denying it any longer; as corny as it sounded, they were soulmates. Even though it didn't seem like it at times, they were made for each other. They didn't know what the future held for them - more particularly, they didn't know if the wizarding world would ever be able to accept that the Boy Who Lived was dating a Malfoy. All they knew was that just being together was enough . . .

They would face the future together, side by side.

##

The End (for real this time)

##

**Author's Note:** There you go. Harry + Draco = 3. For Ginny fans out there, the Harry/Ginny happy ending is in the last book and movie (I assume, when it's released) lol.


End file.
